


Between the Sheets

by benotafraidofwriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Slight Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: Dan and Phil are currently touring America by car. One night, they run into a problem in their motel room: there's only one bed.





	Between the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I've been working on this for a while and I'm excited to share it with y'all!  
> I kinda got confused between the past/present tenses of this story, so let me know how it flows, if you please.  
> Hope you enjoy and happy reading!

Exhaustion seems to weigh Dan’s bones down, making it hard for him to walk as he enters the tiny motel cottage. Add to that fifty pounds of luggage and rain-soaked clothes and he was amazed he was still standing upright.

This trip seemed like a good idea at the beginning of the month. Dan had just graduated and had no idea what he wanted from life. Directionless, he’d jumped at the invitation from his best friend to tour America by car.

Speak of the devil, Phil Lester himself enters the room shortly after parking the car. Dan was busy drying off his hair after changing into clean pajamas. 

“It’s really coming down!” Phil comments, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes and shaking himself off like a dog. 

Dan just gave a hum in response. He was trying hard not to stare at his best friend through the mirror. The rain had drenched Phil, who had decided to wear a white T-shirt and shorts in the hot Louisiana summer. His shirt clung to his chest and back deliciously and Dan wanted nothing more than to run his hands over the toned muscles and sparse chest hair that was peeking out over the low neckline. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Phil bending over his suitcase to get some dry clothes and he tried-really tried- not to ogle at the most fantastic ass he’d ever encountered in his short life.

It was hard to be in love with your best friend. 

He quickly snaps out of his thoughts as Phil straightens up and turns around.

“Budge over.” Phil said with a smile as he made his way to the small toilet-and-shower room. Dan shuffles quickly to get out of the doorway and look busy with the hairdryer. 

Phil’s front brushes against Dan’s back and Dan has to bite his lip to keep back a groan. It was pathetic, really, how much of an effect Phil had on him without even doing anything. Dan could already feel his cock hardening in his pajama pants. Great, now he would have to wait until Phil was asleep on the opposite bed before jerking off, biting his knuckle to keep quiet.

Phil emerges from the bathroom, dressed in a band tee and loose sweatpants. He shoots Dan a quick smile and stands next to him as he brushes his teeth. 

“Think your hair is dry enough?” Phil quips before heading into the bedroom. 

Dan blushes and puts the hairdryer up, just in time to hear Phil say, “Dan?”

“Yeah?” Dan asked, walking after Phil and spotting the problem almost immediately. “Oh.”

Throughout the trip, they had booked rooms with double beds, not because they had a problem sharing a bed. They’d done it plenty of times when they were growing up as childhood friends. Then, Dan was about thirteen and realized how much he liked boys or, in particularly, one, so he chose to place distance between them at night. He didn’t trust himself not to act when he felt Phil’s hot breath on the back of his neck or whenever Phil would cuddle him in his sleep. Of course, he didn’t tell Phil this, instead citing a need for space and a dislike of being touched. 

“I’ll call the front desk.” Dan said as he picked up the phone on the table next to the one king-sized bed in the room.

Phil shakes his head. “Don’t bother. The lady told me this was their last free room. It’s either this or driving until we find another motel.”

“Oh.” Dan said, putting the phone back in its cradle and biting his lip as he thinks.

Phil noticed his unease, unaware of the true reason behind it. “I’ll try to stay on my side. I’ll put some pillows in the middle.”

While Dan appreciated his friend’s concern, he was still slightly nervous. It’s just Phil- the boy he’d been in love with since he was thirteen- was going to be sleeping mere inches away from Dan. Close enough for Dan to see the way his eyelashes fluttered as he dreamed and the way his perfect lips parted. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Dan lied. “So, which side do you prefer?” He knew Phil liked the right side, having memorized every little thing about him, but he didn’t want to seem too creepy knowing such a trivial thing. 

As it happened, Dan preferred the left side, causing the part of him that somewhat believed in fate to flutter hopefully.

“Well, you like the left, so I’ll take the right.” Phil shrugs and climbs under the covers, leaving Dan gawking in his wake. How did he remember that?

Phil builds a small wall of two pillows between them after Dan gets into bed. They bid each other good night as the rain outside still pounded away on the roof. 

Dan manages to will away his semi and stares out into the darkness, feeling lulled by the sound of Phil’s breathing as he slips into sleep.

-

When Dan woke up, he was disoriented by the lack of morning light flooding the room. Instead, it was still dark and he could hear the rain was coming down just as hard as before. 

A tiny whimper sounds right in Dan’s right ear, causing his head to snap in that direction. It was then he suddenly remembers what was going on and where he was.

As lightening flashed across the sky and illuminated the room momentarily, Dan could see that Phil had moved in his sleep, across the pillow wall and was currently pressed into Dan’s side. One arm was slung around Dan’s waist and the other had somehow slipped under Dan’s back. 

All this Dan could handle. His problem was Phil’s rock-hard dick poking into his hip and the small thrusting motions Phil was doing. 

Phil whimpered again as he ground into Dan. Another flash of lightning, and Dan could see how Phil’s brows were furrowed and he was biting his bottom lip in the single most erotic sight Dan had ever witnessed. 

To his horror, Dan found his body reacting to Phil’s ministrations. His cock was perking up and he started subconsciously tilting his hip towards the other man, meeting Phil’s thrusts. 

Phil gives a loud moan, which sounded like ‘Dan!’, and Dan nearly comes right then. Okay, this had to stop before Dan did something he’d regret. With all his willpower, Dan shoves himself away and out of Phil’s grip. Unfortunately, the movement jostles Phil, who gives a muffled grunt and Dan hears him shifting around on the bed. Seconds later, the bedside lamp snaps on, revealing a confused and sleep-mussed Phil.

“Dan? What’s going on?” Phil asked, rubbing his eye and yawning. God, he’s adorable.

Dan remains silent as Phil slowly realizes his problem and quickly moves to hide it. The other man blushes and looks away, his fingers fiddling with a loose thread on the covers.

Dan was dying to know something, which he blurts out before he can actually stop himself. 

“Were you dreaming about me?”

He immediately claps a hand over his mouth as Phil’s eyes widened in terror. 

“Just,” Dan said, feeling heat rising in his cheeks, “you said my name.” _Moaned it_ , he clarifies in his head.

“Oh.” Phil squeaks out. He bites his lip.

Dan, desperate to dispel the sudden awkwardness in the air, hastens to add, “I mean, I don’t mind. I was just curious.” Note to Dan: wire mouth shut at first opportunity. 

Phil’s eyebrows shot up. “Um, if you really want to know, I was dreaming about you.”

Dan felt a swooping sensation in his gut. Phil Lester has sexual dreams about him! Whether or not Phil returned his love, that revelation made a small trickle of courage flow within Dan.

“Mm, what was I doing?” Dan asks in the most seductive voice he can muster before he can think too much about it. He returns to the bed, sprawling provocatively.

“Uh,” Phil starts, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was openly ogling the outline of Dan’s cock in his pajama pants. “W-we were…you know…”

Not knowing where he was getting this sexy act from, maybe just from years of fantasies about Phil and things he wanted to do to him, Dan moves closer to Phil’s body, which he still has covered by the duvet. 

“I don’t know, Philly. That’s why I asked.” Dan giggled. He reached out slowly, giving Phil plenty of time to get up or pull away, and palmed Phil’s crotch.

Phil gives a strangled moan and his head lolls back. Almost as if he can’t help himself, Phil thrusts up into Dan’s hand. 

Even through the thick duvet and the material of his sweatpants, Phil’s cock was burning hot and Dan could feel the girth and size of it. Dan’s mouth waters as he thinks about tasting it or taking it in his ass.

“So, what were we doing? Come on, tell me” Dan grinned up at Phil. “Or, better yet, show me.”

Phil’s uncertainty seems to fade as they lock eyes. He gripped Dan’s shoulders, pulling him to his knees and dragging his face towards his own.

Dan’s heart felt like it was trying to break out of his chest. He watches as Phil gets closer and closer. He closed his eyes just as he feels slightly chapped lips brush his. 

Phil’s breath was slightly stale from sleep, but Dan was willing to let that slide because his probably wasn’t any better. Yet, that didn’t take away the fact that it was the best kiss Dan ever had. It was explosive and exciting, despite its chasteness, exactly how a first kiss should be.

Then, Phil was pulling back and pushing Dan away. Thinking he did something wrong, Dan looks up into Phil’s eyes, which were dead serious.

“Dan…” Phil seems to be searching for the right words to say, and Dan’s heart sank. This was it. Phil was rejecting him. But then: “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

At Dan’s confused stare, Phil continued. “I mean…I, um, I don’t want this to be just about sex.”

“Neither do I.” Dan rushed out. If there was ever a time to say it, it might as well be now. “I love you, Phil, have for a while now.”

Phil paused, and then his face splits into the widest, most beautiful grin. Dan suddenly finds himself flat on his back as Phil tackles him to the mattress. 

Laughing, Phil pulls back from kissing Dan more thoroughly to look at him. “Dan Howell,” he sighs happily, “I love you too.”

Dan’s breath catches in his throat as he processes these words. Phil loved him. Phil _loved_ him. When he was able to utter a sound, all he could do was bubble out a giggle. He felt so, so happy. Tears prick at his eyes as he tugs Phil down to kiss him again. They both were laughing into each other’s mouths and everything seems to shift for Dan. It was like a puzzle piece has finally fallen into place, completing the picture. As Phil’s body covers his own, their still-hard cocks grind against each other and, oh, Dan nearly forgot about that.

“Phil.” Dan gasped. “Want you.”

Phil freezes, pulling back to stare into Dan’s eyes again. “Dan, are you sure?”

Dan whined, squirming so Phil could feel how hard his cock was against his stomach. “Please, Phil. Fuck me.”

Phil cursed under his breath. “Right, um…right. I’ll get…” he trails off and gets off of Dan.

“Do you not want to?” Dan asked, confused by Phil’s less than enthusiastic response. 

Phil, who had been walking towards the suitcases leaning against the far wall, suddenly doubles back to Dan, cupping his face and kissing his forehead.

“Babe,” Dan shudders at the pet name, “There’s nothing I want to do more. I just can’t believe I have you and you want me like this. I want to make it good for you.”

Dan had to smile and shake his head at Phil’s words. “Of course, it’s going to be good. It’s with you, isn’t it?”

Phil snorts out a laugh and pecked Dan’s forehead again. “Thanks for your blind faith.” He turns back to rummage through his suitcase. 

“Believe me, I’m not blind.” Dan muttered, raking his gaze over Phil’s bum, which sent them into another fit of giggles.

This felt right, laughing with Phil before and, hopefully, after they have sex. 

“You never answered my question.” Dan said as Phil climbs back on the bed with lube and condom in hand, eliciting a confused look from the other man. Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s neck and shuffles onto his lap. “What were we doing in your dream, Phil?”

Despite the horrible lighting from the singular lamp, Dan can see Phil’s cheeks darken. The older man ducks his head down quickly. 

“It’s a bit kinky.” Phil mumbled. 

“I like kinky.” Dan assured, running his hands over Phil’s arms, neck, back- any part he could reach. 

“I know.” Phil said, his voice taking on a low rumble. “Remember when we played Truth or Dare at Louise’s party?”

This time, Dan was blushing as he remembered spilling all his specific kinks to Louise’s guests because of the game and one too many sips of wine. 

“Well, then, you have nothing to be embarrassed about.” Dan mutters, leaning forwards and burying his still-burning face into Phil’s shoulder. 

Phil gives a nervous chuckle. “If you really want to know…” he takes a deep breath as if steadying himself, “We were in bed and you, um, had something on…”

“C’mon.” Dan encourages, pulling Phil’s shirt over his head and admiring the pale skin newly exposed to his greedy eyes. “What was I wearing?”

Phil gives a shudder as Dan runs his hand over his chest and just barely brushed a nipple. “You wore, um, a red…lingerie set.”

Dan’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Of all the things he was expecting to hear about Phil’s wet dream, him in lingerie was not at the top of the list. Not that he’d be opposed to that, of course… 

“Is that what you want?” he asked Phil, reaching down and cupping the sizable bulge in the other man’s sweatpants. “Me all dolled up for you?”

Phil trembles as Dan slips a hand under the waistband, swiping the leaking tip of his cock with his thumb. “Yes.” he breathed out, watching as Dan brings his thumb up to his mouth and licks the moisture off. The older man lets out a tiny whimper. “God, Dan… I want you so bad.”

Dan hums around his thumb, savoring the musky, salty flavor of Phil’s pre-cum. Phil tastes really good. One day, Dan would suck him off to completion, but right now, Dan needs Phil inside him. 

When Dan rolls off Phil’s lap, the raven-haired man let out a pitiful sound and tried to pull Dan back. Dan felt a hot flash of arousal at the knowledge of making Phil so desperate and mindless that he couldn’t bear Dan being away from him. Dan bats Phil’s hands back and begins yanking off his T-shirt and pajama pants.

“Fuck.” Phil moaned. His eyes roam over Dan’s naked body as Dan fights the urge to cover himself back up. “You’re gorgeous, Dan.” He scoots closer to where Dan was sitting. “May I touch you?”

“Yeah, of course,” Dan starts to say, and then he gives a squeak of surprise as Phil grips his hips and lifts him back into his lap. 

“So, so gorgeous.” Phil leans back and carefully studies Dan with a look like he was a valuable art piece in a museum. 

Dan felt his cheeks burning as he squirms under Phil’s stare. Phil reaches up and lightly trails his fingertips over Dan’s side. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.” Phil murmurs before he cups Dan’s face and pulls him down into another kiss. 

They roll over, Phil pulling off momentarily to shed his sweatpants before his weight settles back on top of Dan, kissing him filthily as they ground their cocks together. 

“Love you.” Phil sighs as he nips at Dan’s bottom lip. “I love you so much, Dan.”

Dan hides his grin in Phil’s chest. “Love you too, Phil. Please.”

“I’ve got you, baby.” Phil murmured, giving Dan one last kiss on the lips before moving down to his jaw and then his neck. 

Dan gasps as Phil’s gentle brushing of the lips suddenly turns into a soft, but sharp, nip on his collarbone. He keens as Phil licks over the bite, soothing the abused flesh with his tongue.

“Mm, you liked that?” Phil asked breathily. 

“Yeah,” Dan whimpered, “You can bite harder, if you want to.”

“God, you’re perfect.” Phil groaned, kissing Dan’s neck before sinking his teeth into his skin once more. His long fingers come up to pinch and pull at Dan’s nipples.

Dan was losing his mind under Phil’s ministrations. Each bite and pinch sent jolts of electricity down his spine and straight to his groin. His hips bucked up into Phil’s, desperate for any stimulation on his untouched cock. Phil, however, was holding his lower body just out of reach, seemingly on purpose. This was confirmed when Dan let out a whine, and Phil merely chuckled into the crook of his neck.

“Phil,” Dan could hear the bratty pout in his voice, but he didn’t care, “Don’t tease.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” Phil cooed. His hand reached down and cupped Dan’s cock. “Is this what you wanted?”

Dan merely gave a hum of pleasure as Phil spits into his palm and wraps his hand back around Dan’s member and begins to pump him slowly as he went back to his assault on Dan’s neck.

“Going to come if you continue.” Dan whispered into the air, his voice broken. Normally, he wouldn’t be this on edge so quickly, but the fact that _Phil_ was the one working him over was almost too much to process. 

Phil immediately ceases everything and pulls back away from Dan. “Well, can’t have that yet, can we?” He reached for the forgotten bottle of lube and slicks his fingers up. “Want to spread your legs for me, sweetheart?”

Dan parted his legs and bent his body in half, holding onto the backs of his knees, spreading himself out for Phil’s gaze.

“Beautiful.” Phil whispered, his clean hand stroking down Dan’s thigh while circling his wet, lubed-up index finger around Dan’s hole.

Dan keens and thrusts his ass further in Phil’s direction, moaning as Phil’s finger breached him. His sounds gradually turn into a series of choked off whimpers as Phil stretched him. Finally, after what felt like forever, Phil pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom packet again.

“Gonna fuck you so good, sweetheart.” Phil murmured as he opens the condom and rolls it on. “Want to ruin you for anyone else.”

“Already have.” Dan sighed dreamily as he watched Phil lubing his cock up and lining up at Dan’s entrance. He felt like his brain was floating, aware of what was happening but barely. The man he was in love with was hovering over him, getting ready to fuck him and Dan felt overwhelmed with the happiness and love flowing through him. Of course Phil had ruined him. It was never going to be anybody but Phil.

With one last kiss, Phil slowly began sinking into Dan. Dan gasped as his body stretched around Phil’s girth. It was a knife’s edge between pain and pleasure and Dan loved it.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Phil grunts into Dan’s ear. “Perfect, like you were made for me.”

“Phil.” Dan whimpered as he clutched at the other man’s shoulders. He couldn’t get over the feeling of being so stretched and so full. When Phil finally bottomed out, he nearly went cross-eyed. 

“Oh god, Dan,” Phil murmurs softly, “I’m really not going to last long.”

“Neither am I.” Dan whispers back. 

Slowly, Phil pulls out about halfway and pushes back in. The pace he sets is gentle and unhurried. The urgency the two had felt earlier melted away and they simply allow themselves to experience.

Despite the languidness of it, Dan felt like he was about to combust. He could feel everything, every vein and divot of Phil’s cock moving inside of him. Phil’s arms had come down and he cradled Dan close, his nose in Dan’s curls. 

“Ugh, perfect. So perfect for me.” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear between his soft grunts as he thrust into Dan. “Want to give you everything you need. Want to be everything you need. God, Dan, I love you so much.”

Dan would’ve loved to answer back, to tell Phil he was already everything Dan wanted and needed, but he felt the air leaving his lungs and tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. He’d never been one to cry during sex, but it was different with Phil. Everything in the world was different, better, with Phil. 

Unable to verbalize just how much he was feeling, Dan instead wove his hands in Phil’s hair and dragged him down into a kiss. It was sloppy, uncoordinated because they were both panting as they neared their releases. 

The coil in Dan’s stomach tightened slowly, almost lazily, before it unfurled into one sweeping wave of pleasure and Dan felt his come splattering over his chest. Phil grunts brokenly and, a second later, warmth fills up the condom.

Phil collapsed on top of Dan as they both rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms and an almost dreamy mood settled upon them.

Dan blearily glances at Phil to find the other man looking back at him with an awed expression on his face.

“What?” Dan rasps out, still floating among the clouds.

Phil chuckles, the sound reverberating throughout Dan’s body and at the place they were still joined. “Nothing, just still can’t believe you want me.”

“I wouldn’t describe it as a ‘want’, really, more of a ‘need’.” Dan said, surprisingly verbose after that mind-blowing orgasm. 

Phil laughs again, leaning down to nuzzle the underside of Dan’s jaw. “I’m really obsessed with you, you know.”

“Same.” Dan said, wrapping his arms around Phil and contemplating never letting him go. “I’ve basically memorized everything about you. It feels like I need you more than air, sometimes.”

Phil gives a hum, snuggling closer to Dan. “We should probably clean up now.”

Dan simply makes a distressed sound and tightens his hold on Phil. “Don’t leave.”

“Please,” Phil scoffed. “You’ll have a hard time getting rid of me now.”

“Good.” was all Dan could say before he and Phil drift off into a contented slumber, dreaming about the future.


End file.
